I Blame Myself
by elsiecarson
Summary: After Ruth is injured, not killed by Sasha Gavrik Harry waits in the hospital to hear something about what is going on. His daughter Catherine and Malcolm make special appearances to help him.
1. It Will Be Okay Dad

Harry feels a presence sit down next to him as he sits in the waiting room of the hospital waiting to hear about Ruth's condition. A hand slips between his two hands clasped between his knees. "One of your colleagues called, dad. I had to come and check on you. Have you heard anything?"

"Hi Katherine. No, I haven't heard anything yet. There was so much blood." Harry breaks down and begins to cry. "I thought she'd died. My colleagues had to bring her back with adrenaline and then the paddles."

Katherine hugs her father and lets him get all his emotions out. "It's okay daddy. I'm sure she'll be okay. She's getting the very best care in the world."

"She's here because of me! She got wounded trying to protect me! She very nearly died for me because she knows I have a family I want to be here for. She didn't realize that not having her in my life was going to make thing harder for me. I don't know what to do. I feel helpless! I hate feeling helpless!" Harry says sullenly.

"Dad, you must have done this a hundred times. What makes this one so different?" Katherine asks gently.

"This is Ruth! This is the woman I love! She must be okay! I can't believe this is happening! Ruth was always meant to be safe! She was an intelligence analyst. She's not a field operative. I always told her she would be safe!" Harry collapses into tears.

"Harry, I came as quickly as I could. Have you heard anything yet?" Malcolm asks running into the hospital.

Harry sniffs loudly. "No, I haven't heard anything yet, Malcolm. Thanks for coming."

"There's nowhere else I'd be but right her waiting to find out about Ruth." Malcolm says seriously.

"Thanks for coming, Uncle Malcolm." Katherine says with a sad smile.

"It's not a problem, Katherine. I knew your dad was going to need some support when I found out Ruth was injured. I haven't seen you for a long time, Katherine." Malcolm hugs her gently.

"It's good to see you, Malcolm. I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances." Katherine says quietly.

Harry looks up when he hears footsteps coming down the hall. He sighs heavily and hopes that the news will be positive. He can hardly stand as the surgeon approaches.

"Sir Harry Pearce, we have an update on Ms. Evershed. She's resting comfortably, but she was very lucky. You got her here just in time. Have her family members been contacted?"

"Yes, I contacted her mother, but she can't get here right away." Harry tells the doctor. "Do we know when she'll be awake?"

"Not yet, Sir Harry. She has suffered a very serious injury and she did go into shock. After the anaesthetic wears off there is a possibility that she may remain unconscious until her brain knows her body is healed. My suggestion is that you all go home and get some rest. I will call you as soon as she wakes up." The doctor tells Harry.


	2. Let's Go Home

"Come on, dad. I'll drive you home. You shouldn't be on your own. Are you coming, Uncle Malcolm?" Katherine asks as she grabs her dad's hand and stands up.

"Yeah, I'll come with you. Your dad's going to need someone to talk to whom he can reveal some secrets to." Malcolm heaves himself out of his seat. "Come on, Harry, let's get out of here. We've spent enough of our lives in hospitals."

Harry sighs heavily and walks out with Malcolm and Katherine to her car. Harry looks so tired.

"I'll see you there. I drove over." Malcolm says to Katherine and Harry.

Harry gets into Katherine's car and she quickly leaves the parking lot. "Easy, Katherine. You have a lead foot just like me. I have a splitting headache."

"Sorry dad. I'll slow down a little. This is my natural speed." Katherine slows down in the traffic of London.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Normally I'd be okay with your speed, just not today. I can't handle anything more today." Harry says heavily.

Katherine stays quiet but reaches over and holds her dad's hand. She wants him to know that she's here to support him.

Harry puts his head in his hands and starts to cry. Part of him is relieved that Ruth is going to pull through and the other part of him is upset that she was ever involved in this scheme.

"Oh daddy, it's going to be okay. The surgeon said Ruth would be okay. You have nothing to fear from that anymore." Katherine says gently.

"We're only safe if I get out of this career while I have the chance. I won't put her in jeopardy again. I'm tired Katherine. This job has exhausted me. I have nothing left to give to my country." Harry sounds tired.

"Dad, are you really considering retiring? I can't imagine what you'll do with all your time if you retire." Katherine teases her dad.

"I'm not just considering retiring, I am retiring. I can't continue to put the people I care about in danger. I've done enough damage already." Harry says firmly.

"Dad that's very brave of you. I know that your work has been a very big part of your life. Ruth will appreciate the sentiment." Katherine says seriously.


	3. What Can I Do to Help?

Katherine pulls up out front of her father's house. "Come on, let's get you in and settled. We'll get you a drink."

Harry gets out of the car and shoves his hands in his pockets. He didn't want to leave Ruth, but he also knows that him being exhausted is not going to help her at all. He pulls his keys out of his pocket and unlocks his front door. It feels good to be home and away from the chaos of the world outside. After he turns his alarm system off he leans his back against the wall and then sinks down the wall. His emotions have overwhelmed him and he's unused to feeling anything at all. Tears roll down his face.

Katherine follows her dad into the house. She kneels down next to her father. "Dad, it's going to be okay. The surgeon said Ruth is going to be okay. You have to help her by making sure that you're healthy when she wakes up. Ruth wouldn't appreciate it if you weren't okay when she needs you the most.

Malcolm walks into the house and is shocked to see Harry in such a state. He puts his hand on Katherine's shoulder. "Do me a favour Katherine. Pour your dad and I a drink and then you can go and get us a takeaway. Your dad and I need some time to talk. He needs more tough love than you can give him." Malcolm sits down next to Harry.

"Ok Uncle Malcolm." Katherine stands up and finds her dad's bar area and pours two glasses of scotch. She doesn't like the smell of scotch but her dad loves good scotch. She walks back to where her dad and Malcolm are sitting. "Here you are, you two. What am I picking up for dinner?"

"There's a good Thai takeaway just down the street." Harry says tearfully.

"Okay daddy. I'll be back soon. Don't drink too much before I get back." Katherine says gently.

"I'll try sweetheart." Harry says as Katherine kneels down and kisses his forehead.


	4. I'd Propose Tomorrow

After Katherine leaves Harry looks at Malcolm and says, "What's wrong with me Malcolm? I feel like I'm falling apart!"

"You're in love, Harry. When someone you love is hurt you tend to feel like your world is crumbling. Ruth is the love of your life. I'm not surprised you're feeling this way. I'm surprised you weren't more emotional earlier actually. Harry, let it out. Holding in your emotions will only make things worse." Malcolm says gently.

"I couldn't save her! I couldn't keep her safe! It's all my fault! I asked her to come with me and I nearly got her killed! I can't believe how stupid and naive I was in thinking that she could come with me and I could play hero and keep her safe. Why was I so blind? I couldn't see the danger until it was too late. I didn't understand how dangerous Sasha, Elena, and Ilya Gavrik could be. I underestimated all of them." Harry sobs.

Malcolm passes Harry a glass of scotch. Harry immediately gulps it down. "Harry, it's not your fault. Ruth is a member of MI-5. She knows how dangerous it can be."

"That's the thing, Malcolm; she'd gotten out. She'd been working for the Home Secretary as his intelligence liaison. Stupidly I asked her to help me with the Gavriks. I got her involved in MI-5 again. It is my fault she's hurt." Harry sinks his head onto his knees.

"Why did you ask her to come back, Harry?" Malcolm asks gently.

"I asked her to come back because I trust her more than anyone else. I could tell her everything. She's the best analyst I've ever had. I needed her help professionally and personally. She has always kept me very grounded. I wasn't seeing anything objectively. She was to give me that objectivity when I couldn't have it myself. Ruth wasn't sure how to help me at first, but she knew that I needed her advice. Ruth did things for me that I never expected her to do. She was brilliant all the way through. I couldn't have done any of this without her. I would have left MI-5 a long time ago if it hadn't been for her. Now I'm leaving 5 for her. I have to make sure I can keep her safe from now on. She never judged me for my relationship with Elena. I never felt like I couldn't tell her something and that has been nonexistent until now." Harry says honestly.

"I've never heard you speak this way about anyone, Harry. Can you make it up to Ruth?" Malcolm asks carefully.

"I can only hope that I can make it up to Ruth. I've made her life very difficult since she came to 5. She's stuck by me through things no one should ever have to put up with." Harry says heavily.

"Harry, would you propose to Ruth if you knew she'd say yes? She loves you, you know. There's no one else who even comes close to you in her estimation. She gave me a letter to give to you if something very serious ever happened to her. She never specifically said only give it to him if I die, so I'm going to give it to you now in the hopes that it will bring the two of you together soon. Read it later tonight when you're alone. This is a private moment between you and her." Malcolm says seriously.

"I'd propose to her tomorrow if I knew she'd say yes and I knew she'd be awake. There's no one else like her in the entire world, Malcolm, I can't imagine not having her in my life in some way. She's too special for me to let her not be in my life. She makes me feel calm and she seems to know when I need to talk and what she needs to say to get me to talk. She never backs down from me and she's never afraid to speak her mind. I underestimated how important she was to me for a long time. Everyone around me knew how I was feeling before I did." Harry says seriously.


	5. Ruth's Mum

Harry consults his phone when it starts to ring. "It's Ruth's mother. I have to take this. Hello Mrs Evershed. This is Harry Pearce. I'm Ruth's boss. She was injured today in service of Queen and country. She's still in hospital, but the surgeon who worked on her told me she will be fine."

"How did you get any medical information about her?" Ruth's mother asks suspiciously.

"Mrs Evershed, I may have downplayed Ruth's role in my life and my role in hers. We have been very close. She made me her next of kin because she knew I could hear all the details of her injury and what happened because we've both signed the Official Secrets Act. I also made her my next of kin for the same reason and because I love her. I haven't seen her yet, but I will be back at the hospital first thing tomorrow if you want to meet me. I can't give you very many details, but you can see Ruth at least." Harry knows he has to tell Ruth's mother the truth, at least as much as he can.

"Oh, you're the Harry she's always talking about! I was beginning to wonder if you really existed to be honest. She speaks so highly of you. Were you with her when she got injured? She wasn't alone, was she?" Mrs Evershed asks sadly.

"No, she wasn't alone. I was with her when she was injured. She was trying to help me with an operation. I'm sorry about all of this." Harry says honestly.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault, Harry. I'm on my way down now, so I will meet you at the hospital tomorrow morning." Ruth's mother reassures Harry.

"Alright Mrs Evershed, I'll see you tomorrow then. Ruth is on the 6th floor." Harry relays information to Ruth's mum.

"Thank you for being there for my daughter, Mr. Pearce." Mrs Evershed says before she hangs up the phone.

"Oh my God, Malcolm, I'm meeting Ruth's mother tomorrow. This wasn't exactly how I thought my first meeting with her would be. This is the worst situation to try and cultivate a relationship with the woman I would like to be my mother-in-law. As if I wasn't already worried enough about going to the hospital tomorrow, now I've got to deal with Ruth's mother." Harry looks terribly nervous.


	6. Old Men

"Did you say Ruth's mother is going to be at the hospital tomorrow?" Katherine asks as she comes back into the house with Thai food. "Are you two still sitting here?"

"Yes, Ruth's mother is going to be at the hospital tomorrow." Harry sighs heavily.

"Well, that ought to be interesting. I'm sure you'll be fine, dad. Come and eat while this Thai food is still hot. Ruth's mum will be more concerned about Ruth than you. Don't panic yet." Katherine reassures her father.

"Katherine's right, Harry. Ruth's mum will need your support first and foremost." Malcolm slowly stands up and his knees creak.

"You sound like a little old man." Harry teases Malcolm. "Oh jeez." Harry moans as he very gingerly stands up. His back is sore.

"You're not any better." Malcolm teases Harry right back. They have an easy rapport with each other.

"I'm surprised I'm still in one piece to be honest. Being under arrest by the CIA wasn't exactly good for my health." Harry says tiredly. "I didn't sleep either."

"My God Harry, you've had a rough couple of weeks. I'm not surprised that you look dead on your feet." Malcolm is concerned about his friend.


	7. Thai Food

Katherine comes out from the kitchen with forks and spoons. "I got pad Thai for everyone. I got chicken for you and Malcolm, dad, so if you find a pork one, that's mine."

"Okay sweetheart." Harry smiles at his daughter. He opens the containers and passes Malcolm and Katherine their meals. "It smells good Kath."

"Well, it was your restaurant idea. I just ordered something that sounded yummy." Katherine says with a shrug.

"You made a good choice Katherine." Malcolm says after he finishes a bit of his pad Thai.

Katherine pours them each a glass of wine. "I hope you don't mind, dad. I found an open bottle in the fridge. I thought we could use a drink."

"I don't mind, Katherine. Obviously if it was open in the fridge I wasn't saving it for a special occasion. Thank you for being here for me." Harry says with emotion thick in his voice.

Katherine walks over and sits next to her dad. She hugs him tightly. "There's nowhere else I'd be than right here with you making sure you're going to be okay. Daddy, I love you very much."

Harry puts his arms around his daughter and gives her a squeeze. "I love you too, my sweetheart." Harry kisses his daughter's forehead.

Malcolm ignores the scene before him in order to give Harry and Katherine a nice father/daughter moment. It's not often that Harry and Katherine get to spend time together since Katherine travels all over the world. Their relationship was fractious once, but seems to be repaired now. Katherine clearly cares a great deal about her father's life. Katherine now calls her father once a week.

Katherine shifts to lean her head against her father's chest. She hasn't been this comfortable with her father in a very long time.


	8. Relaxation

Katherine has finished her meal and is enjoying spending time with her father. Harry is still eating. "Dad, do you mind if I put the T.V. on? There's a show I normally watch on tonight."

"Of course, Katherine, I don't mind. I could use the distraction tonight." Harry says tiredly. "I don't know how long I'll be awake anyway. I'm very tired."

"Oh daddy, you're so sweet." Katherine says genuinely and runs her fingers through her father's short hair. She kisses her father's cheek before she reaches for the remote and turns the T.V. on. She changes the channel to the one she wants and settles back into her father's arms.

"Katherine, please tell me that you don't actually enjoy this rubbish. These model shows are ridiculous. They can't possibly be real." Harry groans when he sees what his daughter wants to watch.

"They're just funny. I always find the photo shoots at the end of each program intriguing. The artistic qualities are always interesting. I watch them with a more professional eye." Katherine squeezes her dad's hand.

"Oh well, it's mind numbing, so I guess that's a very good thing right about now. I don't care what we watch." Harry yawns softly.

"Just watch and try and enjoy. Just be quiet and I'll be happy." Katherine teases her father.

"I get the hint. I'll just have a glass of wine." Harry smiles cheekily.

Katherine smacks her dad's arms before she pulls a blanket over her legs.

Harry rolls his eyes at Malcolm who smiles at Harry. Malcolm is so happy that Harry and Katherine are getting along so well. Malcolm knows that Harry was so concerned about his relationship with Katherine not so very long ago. "I'm going to put some tea on and find us some dessert." Malcolm leans over and whispers to Harry. Harry nods to his friend. Malcolm gets up and goes into the kitchen. He puts tea on and then goes searching for something sweet. He finds ice cream in the freezer and biscuits in the cupboard. He pours tea for all three of them and decides to ask what the other two want to have for dessert. "I found cherry custard ice cream or biscuits."

"Ice cream." Katherine whispers from her spot in her father's arms as she takes her tea from Malcolm.

"Ice cream it is then Malcolm." Harry whispers before he sips his tea.

"Well, you'd better have clean bowls and spoons or else." Malcolm hisses at Harry.

"I can't promise that, but I haven't used them so there should be some." Harry teases Malcolm.

Malcolm goes back into the kitchen, finds bowls, spoons, and the ice cream scoop. He dishes up three big bowls of ice cream and carries them into the living room. He places one in front of Katherine and passes one to Harry. Harry sets his empty teacup down and starts eating his ice cream.

Katherine feels comfortable and happy in her dad's arms and she hasn't felt that way for a long time. She just wishes it was under better circumstances. She knows her dad is more scared than he's letting on. She snuggles against her dad's chest and relaxes.

Harry tightens his grip on his daughter. He's so glad she's here with him in this moment. He'd never say that out loud, but it's the truth.


	9. Night Dad

After the model show is over Harry takes the remote from Katherine and turns the news on. He can feel Katherine begin to fall asleep in his arms. He kisses the top of her head and says, "Why don't you go up to bed, Katherine? I'll be fine down here with Malcolm."

"Mm, that sounds good. Where am I going?" Katherine asks kissing her dad's cheek.

"First door on the right at the top of the stairs." Harry tells his daughter.

"Okay, see you in the morning dad. I love you." Katherine says sweetly.

"I love you too, Katherine. Sleep tight, sweetheart." Harry replies to his daughter.

"Don't stay up too late dad. You'll need your sleep for tomorrow." Katherine's concern comes through in her voice.

"I won't. I'll be up soon. I just want to get some news." Harry reassures his daughter.

Katherine heads up the stairs and Harry hears the third one from the top creak when she steps on it. Harry listens carefully to the news to see if can pick up anything suspicious. "Dad, can I borrow a t-shirt?" Katherine calls down the stairs.

"Yeah, top right hand drawer in my dresser." Harry calls back.

"Thanks dad." Katherine calls down the stairs. She knows where her dad's room is and she hesitantly enters the room. It's like entering the inner sanctum of her dad's world. She finds a t-shirt in the drawer her dad mentioned. Then she takes a moment to look around the room. There's a picture of woman she assumes is Ruth on the bedside table and next to that there's a picture of Katherine and her brother, Graham. Katherine is happy that her dad kept some photos from her childhood. She goes back to the spare room her dad is letting her stay in. She quickly changes and hops under the fluffy duvet on the bed. She's soon asleep in the warm room.


	10. Ruth's Letter

Downstairs Harry turns the T.V. off and heaves himself off the sofa. "I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Malcolm."

"Okay Harry. See you in the morning. I'm just going to tidy up down here and I'll be up. Don't forget to read that letter from Ruth." Malcolm says tiredly.

"Thanks for all your help today, Malcolm. I really appreciate it." Harry says honestly.

"Anything for you and Ruth, Harry, you know that." Malcolm says gently. He and Harry have been close for a long time.

Harry slowly climbs the stairs. He's tempted to peek in on Katherine. He hesitates for a moment outside her door before he carefully opens the door and steps just inside. Katherine looks so peaceful when she's asleep. She always has. Harry used to like sitting on the edge of Katherine's bed, when he got home from work, when she was a little girl. Harry softly kisses Katherine's forehead before he leaves the room and quietly shuts the door behind him.

"Good night Harry." Malcolm whispers from behind Harry.

"God Malcolm, are you trying to kill me? Don't sneak up on me!" Harry hisses standing in the dark hallway.

"I didn't think that it was possible to sneak up on you." Malcolm teases Harry.

"Normally you can't sneak up on me, but I'm so tired I can hardly stand up." Harry yawns.

"See you in the morning Harry." Malcolm walks down the hall in the direction of the other spare room. Harry stands in the middle of the dark hallway and watches Malcolm who, he suddenly realizes has a very strong, regal bearing to the way he carries himself.

Harry walks into his room, closes the door, sits down on the side of the bed and sighs. Ruth seems so far away from him right now. There's always been something so comforting about being able to just pick up the phone and talk to Ruth. He feels so alone even with Malcolm and Katherine in the house. He loosens his tie and slips his shoes off. The plush rug feels good under his feet. He's so tired. He pulls Ruth's letter out of the inside pocket of his jacket and sets it on the bedside table before he takes his suit off. He sets his shirt to soak in the sink to try and get Ruth's blood out of it. He suspects he's going to have to toss the shirt out. He pulls a pair of pyjama pants on and climbs into bed before he reaches for Ruth's letter.

Harry puts his reading glasses on and opens Ruth's letter. It reads:

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this letter I am either severely injured or I died serving our country. I'm sorry I'm not here for you anymore. You need to be brave, Harry, and continue working for our country's safety. You're very good at your job. I promise, whatever happened to me, I don't blame you. I know the risks associated with this job. I don't blame you for George's death or Cyprus either. You were doing what you believed was right.

You are a good man, Harry Pearce, and I love you for who you are. I can't believe I just wrote that when I could never say it to you. I'm sorry for not saying yes to a second date. I'm sorry I couldn't be brave like you. Malcolm thinks I'm a fool to give you up because of gossip. I was wrong not to fight for you, but I've always been too passive for my own good.

Be thankful that in this job we had each other in our lives as long as we did. We've both surpassed the life expectancy for a spy. Keep your family close, Harry. Your kids love you.

If I'm really gone there're some things in my flat I want you to have. They're in a safe in my closet. Break it gently to our colleagues and my mum. She'll be devastated.

If I'm only injured believe that I'll be back organizing your schedule in no time and I'll expect to see you at the hospital every day. Make sure my mother is informed so she can come and visit, but yours is the face I want to see when I wake up. If you're half as scared for me now as I always was when you were hurt, it will be enough.

I love you,

Ruth

P.S. I should have accepted when you proposed at Ros' funeral. I was a fool not to. I only hope I get another opportunity to say yes.

Harry kisses Ruth's picture before he turns out the light. He can hear the sounds of London outside the window. Somehow that normality is very calming. He slowly falls asleep with hope in his heart that Ruth will come through this with no complications.


	11. Why is There Nothing in Your Fridge?

Katherine wakes up first in the morning and she goes down to the kitchen to make coffee for everyone. She goes through the cupboards and doesn't see any coffee. Typical of my dad, she thinks. He never has anything in the house he really needs. She opens the fridge to find a piece of fruit which she would be surprised to find. Not only does she find some fruit she also finds the coffee. She breathes a deep sigh of relief. She can't get through a morning without at least one cup of coffee. She puts a pot of coffee on, grabs an apple from the fridge and is surprised not to find milk. Katherine sighs heavily. Sometimes Katherine wonders how her father has survived this long not eating properly.

Harry comes down the stairs in his robe and pyjama pants. He can smell coffee. He enters the kitchen and sees Katherine facing away from him with her long, bare legs showing beneath the hem of his t-shirt. He's instantly reminded of Katherine's mother, Jane. "Morning Katherine." Harry says finally announcing his presence.

"Morning, daddy. Is there a reason you don't have any milk in your fridge?" Katherine asks pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh, that's a long story. There is a good reason for it though. There's flavoured Coffee Mate in the cupboard by the sink though." Harry pours himself a cup of coffee. "You remind me of your mother dressed like that."

Katherine sits down at the kitchen table. "I don't remember mum ever dressing like this."

"Well, she didn't after you were born, but when we were first married her favourite thing to wear in the morning was one of my shirts. It didn't matter if it was a t-shirt or a dress shirt. She didn't think it was appropriate after you were born." Harry reminisces.

"I can't believe you remember that!" Katherine is having fun with her dad. "Should the three of us go out for breakfast, dad? There's isn't a lot here to have. We can go out on our way to the hospital."

"That sounds like a good idea. Harry never has any food in the house." Malcolm says as he enters the kitchen already dressed.

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Malcolm." Harry says sarcastically.

"Dad, it's okay. I already knew that about you. Listen Malcolm, there's coffee on. I'm going to go get dressed and when dad and I come back down we can go." Katherine says gently. She puts her coffee cup in the sink and heads back upstairs.

Harry follows Katherine upstairs. He can hardly believe that he doesn't have to put a suit on. He's put a suit or a uniform on every day since he was 18 years old unless he was on probation at work. He goes into his room and finds a more casual pair of pants and a sweater. He also picks a pair of his comfier shoes. He knows it's going to be a long day and so he wants to be as comfortable as possible.


	12. Morning Paper and Jane

Harry walks downstairs and finds Malcolm in the living room. Malcolm is reading The Times. "I don't think I've ever seen you dressed so casually, Harry. It's a good look for you." Malcolm says looking up from the newspaper.

"I just wanted to be comfortable. I know it's going to be a long day." Harry sits down next to Malcolm to wait for Katherine. "Why do women take so long to get ready?"

"Who knows? They've been a mystery to me for years." Malcolm says seriously.

Suddenly the phone rings and Harry reaches behind himself to pick up the phone. "Pearce." Harry says firmly.

"Harry? It's Jane. Katherine called yesterday when she thought you were injured. I thought I'd call and make sure you're okay." Jane, Harry's ex-wife, says when he answers the phone.

"I'm fine Jane. I'm not the one who got injured. It was a friend. I'm on the way back to the hospital to see how she's doing. If I'd known Katherine had called you I would have made sure that she called you again last night to give you a better sense of what was going on. She stayed over last night. She was very helpful." Harry tells his ex-wife.

"I'm glad you're okay, Harry. Katherine sounded very concerned yesterday. I'm glad you're spending so much time with her even if the circumstances are sad." Jane says gently.

"I like spending time with her. We had Thai food and ice cream last night. We may not have always been close but we are now." Harry says seriously.

"Trust you not to cook, Harry." Jane teases.

"I didn't feel like cooking last night. The woman I love is in the hospital and I can't do anything to help her." Harry says tiredly.

"I know you must hate that. You hate not having control of a situation." Jane says sympathetically.

"I don't, but I'll manage. I have to manage because I have to be there for Ruth. I just have to stay steady." Harry says quietly.

"Good luck Harry." Jane says sincerely.

"Thank you, Jane. I'll have Katherine call you when she has time later. She's coming with me to the hospital." Harry admits to his ex-wife.

"Thanks Harry. Bye." Jane says quietly.

"Dad, was that mum?" Katherine asks as she enters the room. She's wearing skinny jeans and a slouchy, oversized cardigan.

"Yes, it was. I told her you'd call her when you get some time. She was concerned about you yesterday when you called." Harry tells his daughter.


End file.
